1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a grinding method and apparatus wherein mostly parts of industrial machines and tools and particularly such peculiarly shaped mechanical parts so far unable to be ground as, for example, large parts more than one meter long of mufflers for motorcycles can be ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Such a large article as a muffler has been in the prior art substantially manually ground with buffs. For example, even if an automatic buffer is utilized, as the grinding has a direction and grinding shade, it will be very difficult to uniformly grind the entire surface of a peculiarly shaped or large article. Even if many buffer units are utilized, no sufficient grinding will be obtained, a high cost will be required for the units and jigs, and further a manual buffing will have to be finally applied.